The present invention relates to an inspection device or inspection method for a magnetic head or magnetic disc, and a magnetic disc recording device and magnetic disc recording method and, more particularly, to an inspection device or inspection method for a magnetic head or magnetic disc which is of a shingle write system capable of increasing a memory capacity, and a magnetic disc recording device and magnetic disc recording method.
Recently, according to sudden increase of an information volume, demand is raised for increasing the record capacity of a recording device. In a magnetic recording device, such demand is also raised. As a method for increasing the record capacity of the magnetic recording device, there is a shingle write system. According to development of a shingle write/magnetic recording device, it is necessary to also develop an inspection device for a magnetic head or magnetic disc which is used in the magnetic recording device.
As a conventional system which is not a shingle write system, there is a system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H10-11926).